A Late Night
by Shene
Summary: Alicia and Peter getting ready for their Anniversary dinner, which leads to other things.


The sound of Peter entering the room woke Alicia from her sleep; the door still had that squeak in it that always seemed to manage to wake her up. Peter said he would fix but haven't managed as he was so busy with meeting, so the squeak had to wait longer. Peter liked to fix odd things around the house, most of the time to get away from the busy life of being a president.

Alicia watched in the faint light how Peter walked over to the closet while loosening his tie and then unbuttoning his shirt, Alicia kept quiet not wanting the delight of seeing her husband undress to be disturbed. Peter changed into his boxers, softly tip-toeing towards his side of the bed, not wanting to wake Alicia up.

"Please don't end the show, it was just getting good" Alicia looked at Peter knowing that he would only faintly be able to see her. Peter stopped in his actions and looked over to where Alicia was laying; an 'I'm sorry' yet 'happy that you're awake' smile appeared from Peter.

"I'm sorry hun, I thought you were still sleeping" Peter got under the covers and gently gave his wife a kiss.

"The squeak, it likes to wake me" Alicia smiled and moved closer to Peter, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on Peter's chest.

"I'll fix it this weekend, it shouldn't be that busy, the most important meeting are all sorted out" Peter kissed Alicia on the forehead.

"It's fine dear, besides I like the squeak, that way we know when either of the kids enter the room."

"It is a good warner but I don't want to wake you up when I enter"

"Then you should come to bed with me. Besides we need the warning tonight" Peter looked down at Alicia noticing the big smile and desire in her eyes as she look up at him.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked Alicia with a pleasant smirk.

"Well it's late and the kids have gone to bed" Alicia answered as she straddled Peter and brushed her lips against his, her hands on his chest.

A slight groan came from Peter and Alicia couldn't resist but smile.

"We have such disciplined kids, I must say you brought them up well" Peter had his hands by Alicia's waist.

"I don't care about the kids right now, you're the one that left the table during supper and left me to go to bed alone while you save the country" Alicia tried her best puppy face and it worked as Peter couldn't stop apologising and laying delicate kisses on her face.

"No-one is more important than you, I should have known better. Is there a punishment" Peter said after giving her a final kiss of apology.

"Of course, there are always consequences to your actions. Now about those boxers, you'll have to take them off, I never liked them anyways" Alicia said taking a quick glance at them and then back at Peter.

"Yes ma'am" Peter said and Alicia took them off herself chucking them to the corner, she made a mental note to officially get rid of them in the morning. She really didn't like those, she doesn't understand how Peter still has a stylist when the stylist can't even get the important things right. Peter enjoyed Alicia being so dominant, especially after a hard day of work when all he wanted to do was give up and not be in charge.

Alicia straddled Peter again. "And now" Peter said waiting for his next order, Alicia quickly put her index finger on Peter's lips making him quiet. Alicia puckered her lips and nodding her head miming a 'shhh'

"Don't seem so eager, remember this is a punishment not pleasure" Peter just smiled.

"But you know doing anything with you is a pleasure" and it was time for his puppy eyes to appear.

"It better" Alicia gave Peter a stern look not cracking for a moment as Peter smiled.

"The rest of your punishment is to pleasure me…" Peter couldn't wait for her to finish, he knows she hates it when he interrupts her but he couldn't hold it any longer.

Peter kissed Alicia moulding their lips; Alicia soon opened her lips allowing his eager tongue the access to caress her tongue. Alicia entangled her hands in the hair behind his head while Peter's caressed the side of her body and back pulling her closer to his body.

Peter soon disagreed to the nighty she was wearing –this barrier between their bodies-and pulled it over her head chucking it to where his boxers were laying. Alicia's lips were soon on his; she was as eager as Peter was and didn't want to leave him for a second.

Peter tuned over making Alicia lay on her back, Peter smiled at the beauty lying in front of him. He loved her skin, so soft and paler in comparison to his, and she had this amazing scent that no perfume could come close to, they were either too sweet or too musky. Her eyes had the glimmer of the night sky, he always found himself staring deep into them, trapped by her beauty.

Peter kissed her once again but this time ventured towards her neck, Alicia turned her head giving him more access, Peter paid special attention to the skin by her shoulder and neck making Alicia squirm in her spot.

Peter caressed each breast with equal attention making her nipples stand strong and her body even warmer. Peter loved the moment when Alicia's skin was on fire. Peter laid delicate yet hungry kisses down Alicia's abdomen heading straight to where she needed him the most. Peter softly massaged Alicia's thighs while laying heated-teasing kisses on her inner thigh.

Alicia gripped tightly onto the bedding, begging Peter to stop teasing her, yet she loving it so much. Peter formed a path up her body with kisses and his hands ending at her lips in a deep passionate kiss, neither of them wanting to part for air.

"Peter..."Alicia moaned her skin as hot as lava, her heart beat faster than that of a race horses' and her breath nearly completely gone.

"Yes dear?" Peter stopped, slight worry in his eyes as he looked up to meet Alicia's. Alicia never used to stop Peter, always wanting him to do his part, besides she loved it when he took care of her.

"Now . . . you need to do it now" Peter looked puzzled at Alicia not understanding fully.

Alicia looked directly into Peter's eyes, her eyes darkened with desire, "You need to do it now . . . I'll be too loud . . . if you take any longer . . . we'll wake the kids up Peter" Alicia cupped Peter's face and held their kiss. Peter knew now what moment it was, Alicia rarely had a moment like this and when she did it was best that the kids weren't home.

Peter positioned himself then slowly entered Alicia giving her time to adjust to his size. Peter moved faster and faster in his motions, both of them moaning in sync, Alicia's nails digging into the skin of Peter's back. As they both reached their climax Peter kissed Alicia hard muffling her scream and his moans, knowing there was a good chance they would hear that squeak and seeing their kids with worried-surprised-disgusted looks on their faces.

Alicia laid with Peter hugging him; she brushed her fingers through his chest hair in a rhythm feeling his heated skin underneath. Alicia laid a delicate kiss on Peter's chest before saying "I love you", Peter smiled down at Alicia, the smile that said he wouldn't want to be anywhere else, not even saving the country, and he then repeated her words saying "I love you too". Alicia soon fell asleep in Peter's arms while he stayed awake in the moment, enjoying her body so close to his.


End file.
